


Fire and Ice

by YesIsAWorld



Series: Fire and Ice [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Harry really wants to come at the same time as Louis. Or, four times they misfire and the one time they get it right.





	

It was the afternoon lull, too late for lunch, too early for dinner, and only a few tables—none of which were in Harry's section—had some diners. He and Louis kept Perrie company at the bar, she only had the occasional glass of wine to pour, taking a breather before the dinner rush started. They couldn't look too relaxed, but as long as they didn't lean on the bar and they glanced around the room occasionally in the off chance Jade was in the weeds, Liam wasn't going to call them out on their unofficial break. 

Perrie flipped through the brightly colored _Cosmo_ hidden behind the bar. "Oh, a quiz! Let's all take it!" she squealed. 

"As long as you're keeping track of our answers," Louis replied lazily. 

"Quiz about what?" Harry was going to take it anyway, but he wanted to know what he was getting into. 

Perrie cleared her throat. "’What's Your Ideal Sex Position?’"

"Hm." Harry tried to peek over the bar. "Are you trying to find out which one of us tops?" 

Louis swatted Harry’s arm with a damp dish towel then soothed over it with his hand as if it actually hurt. 

"No! If I wanted to know _that_ I'd just ask. Okay, question one..."

After Harry chose 'rockstar' as his dream job, squabbled over the validity of the answers since his favorite form of exercise was boxing but that wasn't one of the three answers listed, and rolled his eyes at about thirty other questions, Perrie finally announced they were at the last one. 

"Is it better if A) you come first B) he comes first or C) you come at the same time?" 

Before Louis, Harry would've answered A; with the very few random hand jobs he had exchanged in high school, getting off was his main priority. But having experienced the overwhelming beauty that is Louis Tomlinson coming, his current answer, and hopefully the answer for the rest of his life would be B; making sure that his boy was fully sated would always be more important than his own orgasm. 

The three of them gave their answers at the same time. 

"B," Harry said, eyes locked on Louis. 

"C," Louis and Perrie said in unison. 

Well, okay then. 

Apparently Louis' preferred way of getting off was something that they had never done together. Louis had never even mentioned it. Harry hadn't even given any thought to it being A Thing that they could be—should be—doing. Almost two years together, and Harry hadn't been doing this one thing for Louis. 

Harry was fine with it. 

Harry was not fine with it. 

It was all he could think about during dinner service and all he could think about as Louis flirted his way through his shift behind the bar. Maybe any of those guys could satisfy Louis better than he could, they probably all had more experience. When they fell into bed after work Harry didn't have the words to ask what he wanted to ask, or maybe he didn't want the answers, so instead he fell asleep full of doubt but still wrapped up in Louis' arms. 

He woke up in the morning to the feeling of Louis' fingers running up and down his thighs. He let out a long yawn and opened his eyes to light streaming in through the window. Another day in paradise. 

"Morning, baby," Louis rasped. He pressed kisses to the butterfly wings inked on Harry's stomach; Harry's abs twitched and tightened as Louis' scruff tickled his sensitive skin. 

Harry swallowed back last night's fears, he wasn’t going to think about it. New day and all that. "I love you."

Louis giggled. "Yeah? I love you too." He wiggled his way up Harry's chest and dug his nose into Harry's armpit on the way up. "Think I should start using your deodorant. How do you still smell so good after a double?" He gave three small kisses to Harry's shoulder. 

"Slow night, actually." Harry easily flipped them, pinning Louis' arms above his head, and nuzzled the sparse hair under. "Could live in here."

"Kinda already do."

Harry tangled one leg with Louis’ and pressed his morning wood against Louis’ muscled thigh. 

Louis sucked in a breath. "Someone's up for it."

"Always." Harry ran a finger over Louis' own tented boxer briefs. "I'm not the only one."

Louis bucked his hips in the air. "So whatcha waiting for?"

Harry gave his armpit one last nuzzle before drawing himself away and focusing his attention on the wide expanse of tan skin of Louis' torso. He rubbed the pad of his thumb along Louis' nipple until it was hard and Louis was quietly moaning under him. He then circled it with his tongue before bringing it into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it again and again. 

"Mmm, baby, always so good."

And that, well... With a final lick, Harry pulled off but hovered right above Louis' hardened nipple. He took a long shuddering breath to try and stop his pounding heart. "Am I?" It was barely a whisper and he wasn't sure Louis heard. He hoped that was the case, but at least it was out there in the universe, not only his burden to bear. He took another deep breath, smaller this time, before dipping his head to Louis’ other nipple.

It was quiet. So fucking quiet. The moans and groans and dirty talk that normally fell from Louis' lips were gone, replaced with the air conditioner kicking on, the water running through that stupid toilet which still needed fixed, someone laying on their horn in the parking lot. 

Harry rolled over and stared at the ceiling. It could do with a new coat of paint. 

He felt Louis roll over to his side, looking down at him from where his head was propped up on his hand. 

"What's going on?" It was Louis' gentle voice, the one he used on his sisters when they called, worried about something and needing their big brother, and he was miles away and couldn't hug them. Harry’s stomach churned at the thought of Louis having to use that voice on him. For this.

He shouldn’t have said anything. He hated that that voice meant Louis’ brows were furrowed and the edges of his mouth were turned down, hated seeing Louis upset, hated being why Louis was upset. It was too late to turn it into a joke. Louis would see right through the 'nothing' that was on the tip of his tongue. 

"Am I... Are you..." He took another breath. The air conditioner was doing nothing to cool the room. "Am I, like, okay, you know, in bed?" He was glued in place, eyes resolutely focused on the ceiling. He was not going to cry.

"Where is this coming from?"

Not 'don't be silly, you're perfect.' He refused to cry. 

Not 'Haz, you're the best I've ever had.' He refused to cry. 

Not 'we're incredible together, all I've ever wanted.' He refused to cry. 

"Um, remember yesterday, that stupid quiz." He stopped and _fuck_ was Louis' patience unnerving. "We've never come at the same time."

"Sorry, I'm not... Yeah, I remember. You want us to have simultaneous orgasms?" Harry could hear the confusion, and yeah, put like that he could see that it didn't sound like the big deal Harry was turning it into.

"You said it was the best way."

Louis reached out and took Harry's hand in his as Harry blinked rapidly, refusing to let the tears actually fall. "It's just a stupid quiz, Haz. It didn't _mean_ anything."

"I know it's stupid.” Harry felt stupid. He was burning with jealousy at the idea of someone giving it to Louis better than he could. “I don't want to find out thirty years from now that I’m a terrible lay."

Louis climbed on Harry and sat on his thighs, then put his hands on the tattooed swallows on Harry’s chest, forcing Harry to look at him. He loved when Louis put himself on display for Harry. 

Louis smirked. "Thirty years from now, huh?" 

"Lou, I'm being serious.” Louis cocked an eyebrow so high Harry almost cracked a smile at his contorted face. "You know you're it for me."

Louis’ smile was blinding. 

"Our sex life is incredible. Were you seriously worried about this?" Louis tilted his head. "Don't you remember yesterday morning when you made me come so hard we were late for work because my legs wouldn’t stop tingling? I'm quite satisfied with your dicking skills."

"But—"

"If it means that much to you, I'm up for the challenge."

Harry looked down at their pair of flaccid penises. "Not always."

"Hey! It's impossible to stay hard when you're sobbing about our sex life. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Still going to blame Perrie for that stupid quiz." Harry grumbled under his breath. No, not going to think about Perrie with a naked Louis sitting on him. Harry dragged a finger down Louis' sternum to his belly button. "I know how much you hate to lose."

"I never lose." Louis' stomach growled. "But since you interrupted my wake-up orgasm you have to go make me breakfast. Orgasms later."

"Toast and eggs? Sunny side up?"

"You're a mind reader. Coming at the same time should be a breeze for you."

Harry tickled Louis until he fell to the side of the bed with a squeal. "We're coming back to bed after breakfast."

#

After eggs and bacon, and toast and tea, they climbed into their tiny shower, which had a serious lack of water pressure. Harry had looked forward to spending the summer living with Louis, instead of alternating nights in their dingy rented apartments. When both apartments had been sublet to summer students, Harry had hoped he and Louis might be able to afford something nicer for the summer since they were going to split the cost. He'd underestimated the cost of Hilton Head, but he was with Louis. And it made up for the poor water pressure.

Harry loved when they showered at the same time, getting his hands all over his boy. Wet and pliant. They had already passed the halfway mark of the summer, and the long days spent in the sun before going to work at night had turned Louis' skin golden brown. His pale blue eyes popped in contrast. His tan line, a sharp divider cutting across the top of his pelvis was a private border that only Harry got to cross, and a thrill ran through him at the thought of no one else getting to see the pale swatch. 

Except, of course, for that one time they ventured to the nude beach, which they will never, ever, discuss again. 

After toweling off, they climbed back into bed in an unspoken agreement to pick up where they had left off. 

"Sorry I was weird earlier." Harry wiggled his face into the crook of Louis' neck. 

"No need to apologize. I'm sorry you felt for even a second like your magic cock and freakishly long fingers weren't enough."

Harry raised Louis' hands above his head and pinned them there at the wrist so he could access the whole length of his arm with his mouth, kissing and nipping and licking his way from fingertips down to Louis’ armpits. He spent more time there than was strictly necessary, but Louis was always a good sport about it. He kept his arms raised even after Harry let go, lengthening his whole body, keeping it stretched and taut for Harry to work his way down.

Harry was already aching for it, his own cock hard and heavy between his legs. He ignored it. If he was taking it slow and steady with Louis, he couldn't get distracted. 

Louis' torso was soft and smelled just like the fresh water body wash he had carefully wiped over his perfect skin. Harry ran his nails down his sides, watching the skin turn white then flush back to golden tan. Louis mewled below him as Harry’s focus never wavered. Harry licked along the pale half of the tan line, nosing closer to the patch of dark hair. 

Louis' cock was standing at attention, flushed and hard. Occasionally twitching with a particularly hard pinch or scratch of Harry's day old stubble. Each flutter was accompanied by a whimper and Harry wanted to spend all day drawing that noise out of Louis. 

But then he continued moving down past his groin and Louis let out a primal growl and snapped his hips. Instead Harry ran his hands over his strong thighs, worshiping the body laid out below him. 

"God Lou, do you even know how gorgeous you are?" He had made his way down to the backs of Louis' knees, which he scratched gently before massaging circles into his calves. Then Harry made it to his ankles, the dainty, jutting bones covered by the finest of skin. Harry traced the triangle tattooed on the back of one and kissed the middle. "Have I ever told you this is my favorite of your tattoos?"

"Should've gotten it tattooed on my cock, maybe then it'd get some attention."

Harry pressed his thumb against Louis’ skin to seal in the kiss. He kept his hands wrapped around Louis’ flawless ankles while he teased his nose up the bottom of each foot. Right after a shower was really the only time he would give Louis' feet proper attention due to his propensity for going barefoot all over town. 

Harry made his way back up to mirror Louis' body position, fitting their mouths together in a wet, slow kiss that sent sparks firing down his body. He growled from how hard he was, how much he wanted his boy, and he rocked up, smearing Louis' thigh with precome. 

"Want you in me," Louis whined. "Want you to fuck me nice and slow."

"Yeah, yeah, I can do that," 

Harry slicked up his fingers with their lube and teased a circle around Louis' rim. Louis let out a frustrated cry and tried to force himself down on Harry's fingers. Harry gave in and quickly pushed in his middle finger then pulled it right back out again. He repeated the motion a couple of times before slowing down, and when he added a second finger, he pushed them in gradually, watching Louis' eyelids flutter and the way he bit down on his lower lip. He dragged them back out again, as slowly as he could, then pushed them back in, this time adding some scissoring to the stretch. 

Louis was letting out a continue stream of sounds: moans and whines and partial words that died on his lips as Harry opened him up slower than he ever had before. Louis' chest and face were flushed, he already looked so fucked and Harry couldn't take his eyes off the writhing man in front of him. Harry had to occasionally squeeze at the base of his own cock, so ready for Louis' body, or relieve the pressure with a few loose tugs. 

"You ready?"

"Yes, yes. I'm so ready. Please. Yes." Louis babbled as Harry slicked up his own erection, taking a few calming breaths before he moved into position. He knelt between Louis' legs and hooked his ankles over his shoulders, forcing Louis' lower half off the bed. Harry steadied Louis with a hand on his hip and slowly entered him. 

Louis kept one arm bent over his eyes while the other clenched the sheets, knuckles white. When Harry was fully seated, his hips to Louis' ass, he made sure he had a good grip on the dip of Louis' waist as he took a moment for them both to adjust. 

Louis nodded and Harry drew himself back, relishing in the slow drag before snapping his hips forward again. He kept the rhythm for as long as possible, thighs burning with the strain, fingers bruising Louis, sweat trailing down his torso. The unhurried pull and aggressive push of their bodies, the sound of skin slapping skin, Louis' incoherent mumbling, Harry could hear himself too, the whispered chant of _beautiful, gorgeous, amazing_ falling from his lips. He watched Louis' flushed red cock bounce against his stomach each time they slammed together, and boomerang with the slow retreat. 

Watching it over and over was like a meditated _om_ , a place of peace and perfection, their two bodies working as one. 

Harry's pleasure was building and building, the telltale coiling at the bottom of his stomach, his options were stopping the amazing rhythm they had built up, bringing it all to crashing halt as he staved off his orgasm, or else make sure Louis was right there with him, close enough to push over the end with a few well timed pumps of his hand. 

"Lou. ... Lou. ... I ... I'm..."

"So close, Haz. I'm so... Please."

With that he moved one hand to Louis' leaking cock, his hips stuttering briefly with the slight change of position, and Louis was coming with a shout, not even a full stroke and Louis fell over the edge, a grunting shout of nonsense coming from his bitten lips, as he painted his stomach and chest with a splatter of come. He clenched around Harry, making the slide out even more amazing. 

His hips slowed as Louis crashed around him. He’d never tire of that sight. His heart pounded in his chest. Never had anything so beautiful been so disappointing. 

Louis' breath was ragged, chest heaving up and down as Harry pulled all the way out and wrapped a hand around himself, tugging until he was coming all over Louis, mixing their come on his torso. 

Harry untangled himself from Louis' legs and collapsed next to him. Their deep shuddering breaths the only sound in the room, besides Harry's thundering heart in his ears. 

"God, that was amazing." Louis finally moaned. 

"I didn't—"

"I practically came untouched. You cannot consider this a failure."

And Harry knew, logically, that was some great sex. He knew that Louis was satisfied, lying boneless next to him, but he still hadn't read Louis quick enough, hadn't reacted quickly enough. Of course it was great sex, almost all of their sex was great sex, but maybe it could be so much more. 

And of course he thought it was great sex, but sex with Louis was the only yardstick he had to measure. Louis had his share of partners before Harry, enough that he showed Harry all the ropes, already knew what he liked, wasn't nervous their first few times unlike Harry. 

Louis' voice brought him out of his head. "Earth to Haz!" Louis waved his hand in front of Harry's face. "Where'd you go, babe? I don't like that wrinkle in your forehead."

Harry hummed. And when he turned, was met with Louis' post-orgasm smile, lazy with just the corners of his mouth upturned, eyes almost shut, his face the portrait of relaxation. He kissed the smile off Louis' face, flicking his tongue into his mouth and pushing the invocation that he couldn't vocalize into Louis’ soul. _I'm trying I'm trying I love you desperately_

Louis tugged on one of Harry's curls. "Best orgasm yet, I think." Louis stretched out on the bed, pointing his toes and flexing his fingers against the headboard, puddles of come sticky on his stomach. "But now I'm in need of another shower."

Harry nodded and gave him one last kiss, a peck to the corner of his mouth before Louis sat up and they watched gravity move the fluids downward. 

Best orgasm yet. It might not have happened this time. But Harry would make sure they succeeded next time. 

#

Once all of the patrons downstairs had paid, Harry closed down the register and headed up to the rooftop bar. Louis would still be bartending for a few hours and there was no point going home to an empty apartment when he could watch his boyfriend in his element. 

There was the normal summer crowd upstairs, tourists in town for one week, sunburned and cutting loose for their sole vacation of the year. Harry knew Louis worked for those tips, the tourist tips that highlighted a night of flirting. Louis was a first-class flirt. Boys, girls, didn't matter, he'd banter with anyone who leaned across the bar. And he could make bank during the summer, flirting with a different groups of visitors each week, suggesting they come back the next time he was working, luring them in with that night's special cocktail. He winked and smiled and laughed and threw back shots and raked in the money.

He was a sight to behold. 

It was also fun watching the crowds try and get in Louis' skintight pants. Despite everyone's best efforts they never succeeded and the covert winks and smiles he'd toss Harry's way were gifts. Everyone threw themselves at Louis but Louis only had eyes for Harry. Not even the staff was immune, Nick, the house DJ, loved to rile them both up, flirting in equal measure with boys. 

Eventually the lights flickered and as Louis yelled "last call!" a groan went up from the crowd. Not long after, the music cut off and crisscrossing fluorescent spotlights lit up the roof. The drunken customers blinked wearily at the onslaught of light and they stumbled out, hopefully getting home safely, grasping waists and shoulders of their friends or one night stands. Nick packed up his equipment and sauntered out, blowing them both a kiss. 

And then Harry had Louis all to himself.

Louis plugged his iPhone into the stereo system and started a classic rock playlist drastically different than the pop and hip-hop Nick had been providing. Then he stripped off the blue polo he was required to wear—it made his eyes pop for sure, but definitely cramped his style—and spent the rest of his night in a loose tank top, providing eye candy for Harry as his arm muscles flexed and Harry caught the occasional glimpse of a tiny pert nipple. 

He poured one last beer for Harry as they joked about the guy at the bar who had tried extra hard to take Louis home that night. Louis went around the rooftop and collected all the glassware; the clinking provided an additional soundtrack in the night air. 

Louis shook his hips and bent over. Harry didn't think he was putting on a show on purpose, but Harry couldn't drag his eyes away. The sway of his hips, the mouthing along to the well-known words, Louis flushed as he tried to close up quickly. 

Harry's cock twitched in interest, just watching the boy across the room lost in his own little world. He needed them to get out there as soon as possible. They were both sweaty and grimy from hours of waiting on customers and most nights the main focus at this hour was getting home so they could all Harry could think of was stripping Louis, pushing him in the shower, and fall into bed together. He picked up a spare rag and started wiping off the tables, the last job of the night.

Louis crossed the room with Harry’s half finished beer. He stole the dishrag from Harry’s hand, and with his fingers teasing down Harry’s arms, spun him into a chair. “You should just sit and relax.” 

He picked up where Harry left off, bending dramatically across the table in front of Harry before moving to the next one. 

He’d occasionally lick his lips as he arched his back, reaching across the tables, sticking his ass out, and stretching his tiny body. 

Louis was mesmerizing.

Harry couldn't stop watching if he tried. Louis was on the last table and added swivel of his pelvis with a little dip and the move drew all the blood down to Harry’s groin.

He couldn't wait any longer. He finally snapped and strode purposefully across the room. He grabbed Louis' elbow and dragged him to the far wall, pushing him up against it. He went in for a filthy kiss immediately, hard and insistent, one hand wrapped around the back of Louis' neck, a thumb pressed into the joint of his jaw. His other hand was rough against Louis' hip, pinning him to the wall. 

A low moan slipped out and Harry could hear his own desperation as he ground his groin into Louis, his cock just as hard and demanding as the kiss. Louis came up for air with a gasping breath, and Harry ducked down to suck a mark into the soft skin of his neck. 

"Stop, babe, please. Can't mark me."

Harry snarled. "I'll cover rent." But he stopped anyway, returning to Louis' spit-red mouth, and rolling his hips. 

"If we're doing this, we have to be quick. The boys are probably still downstairs."

Harry took that as confirmation that they were on the same page and undid their buttons and flies while Louis panted into his mouth. He pulled their cocks out and gripped them both in his large hand. The drag was dry, but would have to do in these circumstances. 

"Let me know when you're close. Wanna finish at the same time."

"Seriously? Here?"

"Come on, Lou." Harry groaned. "We can do it."

"You better be quick, I'm not going to last."

"Such an exhibitionist." Harry removed his hand long enough to spit on it, before bringing it back down to continue working them over. They were both thrusting their hips, working themselves into a rhythm. 

Harry loved hearing Louis’ whimpers. Louis was always so loud and he knew staying quiet in public was an added challenge. 

"Hands up!" Niall's voice boomed from across the roof. 

Harry dropped their cocks. Louis whined. Harry put his hands up against the wall on either side of Louis' head, caging him in. Louis' arms rested against Harry's love handles, palms splayed out behind him towards Niall. 

"Fucking hell, do you two ever stop?"

Louis extracted his mouth enough to rasp out, "What do you want, Ni?" 

Harry slowed his humping down, or he hoped he had. The rutting pattern he had gotten into was hard to completely stop, but he focused on the constant pressure of his cock pressed between their bodies. But even Niall's presence couldn't draw him away. He needed Louis now. Needed to claim him. Needed to remind them both that though they might flirt their way through their shifts that they shared their most intimate moments with each other. 

So maybe in their place of work with their coworkers hovering around wasn't the most intimate, but Harry needed what he needed. 

"Leemo and I are done downstairs. Checking to see if you guys were ready to go too."

Harry's groan may have been louder than he intended. 

"Don't forget to lock up on your way out."

Harry waited until Louis gripped his shirt with his fists, then brought his hand down between them again. The pace he continued was brutal and within a few strokes he knew Louis was close by the clenched eyes, tense jaw, and the continual drawn out whines coming from the back of his throat. 

"Baby, baby..."

Harry could feel the orgasm swell within him. He needed to stave off Louis' while bringing himself off quicker. 

Before he could work out those logistics, Louis was spilling into his hand, making the glide suddenly easier, but he had failed again. Louis slumped against the wall and started a litany of dirty talk into Harry’s shoulder while trying to catch his breath as Harry continued to work himself over. 

When his orgasm finally washed over him he clung to Louis, everything in his mind quieted for a few peaceful seconds, before his thoughts all came rushing back. 

"Lou, I'm pretty sure this is impossible."

"To be fair, these are not really optimal conditions." Louis' cheeks were still blushed pink and his artfully styled hair had lost its oomph. He looked thoroughly fucked and Harry ducked back in for another kiss, this time soft and gentle, a direct contrast to the bruising need earlier. 

"We're so perfect together. This should be easy for us. I don’t understand.”

"It'll happen. But you cannot beat yourself up over this or I'll stop this right now." Louis cradled Harry's face in his hands and locked in eye contact. "This is not going to be another thing that spirals out of control that you put too much pressure on yourself about. Orgasms are one of the only things that gets you out of that headspace, so we can't have that as a cause.”

And yeah, Louis had maybe helped Harry through a few anxiety attacks and reminded him when he was being too hard on himself, was always the first to notice the symptoms, so he was going to have to keep that in check while figuring this out. 

Louis ducked out of the heat of his arms and grabbed a handful of napkins from the bar. 

"But how did it happen? Like, was it a one time thing? Or something that has happened a lot?"

Louis leveled him with a look, eyebrow arched. 

Harry gave it one more try. "Is there one thing that always worked? We could do whatever that is."

Louis sighed. "I'm absolutely not getting into the details of it. All you need to know is that I love you very much and I think our sex life is fucking amazing—varied and hot—and I don't need anything to change." 

Harry cleaned himself up and tucked his soft cock back into his pants. He took a deep breath and followed Louis to the safe to drop off the bank bag. 

He couldn't wait to get home and take a long, hot shower. 

#

It was a rare day that Harry and Louis both had off, even though they continually begged Liam to arrange the schedule for them that way. They had spent a blissful day sleeping in and taking lazy showers and puttering around their condo, smoking an occasional spliff on the balcony. If they leaned out at just the right angle, they could see a sliver of beach and small waves crashing to shore. 

By late-afternoon they popped a bowl of popcorn and set out a pair of cold beers. They curled up on the couch, and started to binge watch the first season of _Scream Queens_. Louis laid his head in Harry's lap and stretched his body out along the couch. Harry loved to idly play with Louis' hair, scratching at his scalp, tightly braiding small sections; simply running his fingers through it always caused Louis to relax, stress fading away as Harry twisted and curled it around his fingers. 

No one else, no one, was allowed to touch Louis' hair. 

Harry loved the power of Louis falling pliant under his fingers. Louis was normally a ball of energy that no one could contain, but like this, when nobody else was around, his defenses fell away to softness. 

Harry drew his eyes away from the blue glow of the screen and blinked a few times, gazing at his boyfriend's body. It was hard at the worst of times, in public, at work, totally clothed, to keep his hands away. So like this, half naked, sweats slung low on his hips, the expanse of a lean muscled torso his to explore, Harry was helpless to resist. 

Head rubs made way for pinchy-backs, a touch they fell into by accident. Rougher than a back rub, softer than a back scratch, Harry softly pinched the skin on Louis' back, randomly picking spots before falling into a circular pattern that had Louis sighing deeply. It was the only sign that he hadn't fallen asleep under Harry's touch. 

Eventually Harry's hand started cramping up and he needed a reprieve, so he stretched his arm, shaking it out a bit, before lowering it back down, resting his hand on the curve of Louis' ass. 

"Mhmm, baby," Louis whined. He shook his ass under Harry's palm. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Don't stop."

Harry chuckled. "Just taking a small break, Lou."

Louis whined again in response. 

Instead of giving in immediately, Harry flexed his wrist a few times and stretched out his back the best he could with a pile of warm boy in his lap. 

"Styles, I'm serious, I miss you."

"You're literally on top of me."

"But you're not touching me."

Harry groaned, but still fought to contain his smile, even if Louis was still faced toward the television. But he had a sixth sense about Harry's reactions. 

"I know you're smiling." Louis shook his ass again. "Chop, chop, I'm not getting any younger."

Harry didn't even try to stop his laugh. "Damn it!" 

He gave in then, kneading the soft flesh of Louis' ass gently. His sweatshorts were soft, but Harry too missed the skin-on-skin contact from a few moments before, and slipped his hand under the elastic waistband. 

Louis let out a low moan. 

"This okay?"

"Don't you dare stop."

Almost nothing could pull his hand away from it's current position. Sometimes it was overwhelming how their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly, puzzle pieces that were incomplete without each other. Harry's large palm, the perfect size to cup the swell of Louis' ass. 

Louis moaned again, and Harry knew that innocent touching would soon move to something far more intimate. Louis arched his back, pressing his ass back into Harry's hand, already silently begging for more. He also nudged his face into Harry's crotch, nosing at his hip, intentionally rubbing against his dick at the same time. 

"Lou," Harry drew his name out. "I thought we were going to watch this."

Louis made a noise of disgust in his throat. “One and a half episodes in and I'm bored."

Harry slid a teasing finger into Louis' crack. "What do you propose we do instead?"

"I," Louis stammered as Harry pressed against the puckered skin, "I want to blow you. Haven't tasted you in so long."

Harry laughed at how put out Louis sounded. "I think it's literally been a week. Not that I'm complaining."

"See, it's been far too long." Louis nosed at Harry's quickly thickening dick. 

"I want to blow you too."

"Oh! Sixty-nine! Haven't done that in forever."

Harry cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure, we could do that." He willed himself to stay hard, thinking about Louis' gorgeous mouth on him, and pushing all thoughts of how, yeah, it'd been forever because they hadn't actually done that yet together. Which meant Harry hadn't done that at all. But it was just blow jobs at the same time... he could totally handle that. 

With another wiggle of his ass, Louis pulled himself away from Harry and stood up. Harry looked up at him, not sure what to do next. 

"You lay down, I'll get on top." At least Louis was confident in this. Harry swallowed down the thought of him gaining that confidence. 

Harry wiggled out of his own boxers while sliding across the couch. He arranged a few pillows behind his head, feet hanging off the other end, while Louis dropped his shorts in a pile on the floor. 

"Okay, let me know if I, like, smoosh you." And with that, Louis swung one leg over Harry's chest while getting his arms ready to hold his weight down by Harry’s legs. Then he shimmied back into position, a knee on either side of Harry's head, his arms bracketing Harry's hips. 

Harry licked his lips, Louis' heavy cock was dangling right next to his face, and tried to keep his mouth from going dry. 

Harry could feel Louis' warm breath on his dick. "Ready?" 

Harry took a deep breath. "Yeah, think so." 

Louis dropped his head first, licking the head of Harry's cock, as he adjusted his hips and landed his own cock with almost perfect accuracy to Harry's mouth. Harry opened up and helped feed Louis' cock into his mouth. The new angle made it feel like someone else’s dick, instead of the same cock he had been sucking for years. His tongue ran up the top of Louis' shaft instead of the bottom. It was thick in his mouth, unfamiliar like this, and with almost no mobility, he tried to figure out how to give Louis something more than just a wet hole to thrust into. 

It was like giving his first blow job all over again, trying to keep his teeth out of the way and exploring the ridges and veins with his tongue, trying to orient the map he had memorized of the places Louis responded best to. He kept choking on his saliva as Louis rocked into him.

Louis shifted above him. "You okay?"

And right, Harry needed to get out of his head and enjoy this, his cock was getting sucked too. He nodded, and got out a "Ngggughgg uhhhg" that was almost the same as _yeah, I'm fine, I'm confident I can get you off in a way you'll enjoy and also reassure you that you're doing a good job, please get your mouth back on my dick so I can succeed and you'll never know what a mess I am._ He needed to call all of his multitasking skills to the forefront and focus. 

Louis bobbed back down, kissing the top before taking him all in. Louis was so good at this, he blew Harry with reckless abandon, it was messy and wet, and the moaning and humming and sucking kept Harry guessing as to what was coming next. His whole body was tight, muscles straining tight under his skin. Louis' body rocked above him, his hips pumped and head bobbed. The endless tan skin and the trimmed, barely there hair pistoning up and down in his view, and all Harry wanted to please his boy. Louis was letting out a stream of grunts and moansas Harry licked and sucked what he could, guessing as much as he was able Louis' next move. 

Despite having spent the the whole time in his mind instead of his body, Harry could still feel the signs of his impending orgasm. Heat coiled in his groin and spread outward, lighting him up from inside. He tried to hold it off, stop the feeling from rolling over him but he had a cock down his throat and Louis' body above his and he could do nothing else but try to stave it off with a wish and a prayer. 

If Louis didn't to stop right this instant his orgasm was going to wash over him. As soon as he thought it, Louis removed his mouth from his cock and let out a shudder, as Louis' own orgasm hit him. His cock pulsed in Harry’s mouth, and hot come shot down his throat, making him cough and sputter. Louis pulled out and Harry was pretty sure he got a teeth scraping with how fast and unceremoniously he removed himself. 

"Fuck." Harry tried to clear the gruffness from his voice. 

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry, are you okay?" The furrowed brow had returned. He was still hovering above Harry, kneeling above his head. Harry shook out the pain from his jaw. 

"Fine, babe. I was just so fucking close."

"Here, let me—"

"No, I mean, if you hadn't pulled off, we would've..."

"I didn't want to bite it off! Your cock is very important to me."

Harry opened his mouth, but the words he wanted weren't coming. He snapped it shut again and gave his jaw another wiggle. Maybe Louis would think he was just stretching it again. 

Louis cocked his head at Harry. "You still worried about that?" 

"Worried might be too strong of a word."

"Okay, still a goal then?"

"Of course it is, Lou!" Harry huffed out a breath. 

"I just don't _get_ it. Why is this a competition?"

Harry shrugged. 

"No, seriously. First of all, if it was a competition, you'd win, far and away, gold star, the biggest trophy. You win. Whatever I've done in the past... it's... not worth you worrying about."

"Lou..."

"Don't Lou me. Honesty Hour. Is there anything about our sex life that you're not happy with? Kinks you want to explore? What can I do to make it better for you?"

"This isn't about me." Harry picked at a hangnail. "It's about you. It's what I'm not giving you."

"What aren't you giving me? Maybe we should've talked about this sooner, I guess this as good of time as any. Go ahead, ask me what I want in the bedroom."

"I'm not sure..."

"Ask me."

Harry could feel the blush heating up his cheeks. "How can I make our sex life better?" He was too exposed, laid out naked on the couch, and a chill ran through him. 

"We. The thing _we_ can do is keep communicating. I have zero qualms about our sex life. I think we do a good job of mixing things up, keeping it interesting, spontaneous. I'm a pretty vanilla guy, to be honest, so like, there's nothing integral I feel like we're missing."

"Yeah, but—"

"No buts. You keep me supplied in almost daily mind blowing orgasms. I am satisfied. That's not to say that at some point I might want to explore something else, but right now, what we have is fucking awesome."

"Can you just tell me about it?"

Louis threw up his hands. "There's nothing to tell."

Harry sat up, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself. He adjusted again, sitting legs crossed, his forearms draped down in front of himself. "Then I guess that's all there to say."

Louis stood up, his lithe body still naked, with a hand resting on his popped hip. "I don't know how to fix this." Harry stared at the floor. He didn't know either. 

Louis turned and walked out of the room towards their bedroom, muttering something Harry couldn't understand. His pile of clothes left in a pile next to the couch. 

Harry sat for a long time in the quiet apartment, until the afternoon sun set and he was still staring at the darkened television screen. 

#

By the time Harry went to bed Louis was already softly snoring, he had never come back out after he walked away. So Harry climbed in beside him and laid on his back, limbs tucked tightly to his side. Unconscious though, his body couldn't resist Louis and Harry woke up with his legs braided with Louis' and Louis' arms holding him close. He slid out of the bed slowly, so as not to wake him up. 

Harry was finishing his first cup of coffee when Louis wandered in the kitchen. Harry turned and busied himself with spreading some raspberry jam on toast. It was the first time since they had met that Harry didn't know what to say to him. He couldn't conjure up any words, didn't know what he could possibly say that would make things less awkward. The scrape of the knife filled the kitchen. 

"Want to go to the beach today?" Louis' head was buried in the open refrigerator. 

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I'm on dinner shift so I'm free till then."

"Cool." He held up an orange. "Let me just have a quick bite and we can go."

Harry nodded and a lump formed in his throat. "I'll just, ah, go get ready." He abandoned the toast that he knew he wouldn't be able to force down and walked away. 

He refused to cry. Tears welled in his eyes as he yanked open drawers and he blinked rapidly to make them dissipate. He took a shuddering breath as he pulled on his swim trunks then he sat on the edge of the bed. That's how Louis found him when he walked in holding two coffee mugs. 

"Babe..." Louis' face fell. 

Harry saw the confusion and sadness written on Louis' face and he lost his composure, great wracking sobs tearing through his body. Louis placed the coffee mugs on the nightstand and wrapped his arms awkwardly around Harry. It was a rough angle since Harry was turned inward, but Louis' warm body next to him was soothing and before long the sobs turned to hiccups. 

"I don't know how to fix us," Harry finally whispered. 

A machine beeped in the kitchen, the last call for hot coffee before the machine turned itself off. A motorcycle revved on the street below. The condo was quiet. 

Louis's face was jammed against the line of Harry's arm and back. "I didn't even know we were broken." 

"I don't know why I can't get past this."

"I don't know, babe. The way you're so... obsessed. I get that it's important for you, that we do this thing..."

"It's silly."

"It's not silly. If it's important to you, it's important. But, you're putting so much pressure on it, like it's a metric of our relationship or something."

"Isn't it though? Like reading each other and timing everything just right. Wouldn't it prove that we’re perfect if we could get that right?"

Louis sighed. 

"You're a hopeless romantic, you know that?"

Harry snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, I've been told that a time or two."

"So I have a question for you."

Harry swiped at his running nose. "Shoot."

"When we took that stupid fucking quiz, _you_ answered that you like your partner to get off first."

Harry nodded. 

Louis continued, "Why?"

"I like taking care of you. I like knowing you're satisfied. I feel like I can let go and relax and lose myself better once I know you're taken care of. Like nothing else matters, once you get off, seeing your face, god it's like... it's like... knowing I did that, I got you there, sometimes that's all I need." Harry let out an almost chuckle, "I mean, I like coming too, don't get me wrong, but getting you off is the hottest thing in the world."

Harry turned and looked at Louis, a little embarrassed at his truth bomb.

"I—" Louis started then stopped. He looked up to the ceiling and blinked a few times. "You really want to know how it happened? I don't... I know you don't like thinking about, and especially not hearing about my past, but I think... I need you to stop torturing yourself about this."

Harry stood. Paced the closet and back, and sat back down inches from Louis. He nodded. He didn't want to hear it, even though he had been begging to hear it for the past week, knowing it was coming made his stomach sick. He _hated_ thinking about the men Louis had been with. 

"It's so stupid, you know. There was this guy and we were at some house party. We were dancing and we were both a little tipsy—" 

"Stop. I can't..."

Louis huffed. 

"I already hate this. I know what happens and I kinda don't want to hear it."

"It's not what you think."

Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, it's exactly what you think. We snuck off to the bathroom and he jerked us off. And, I don't know, we just ended up coming at the exact same time. It was fun."

Harry felt a little green. He wondered when this had happened, how long before Harry came into his life. 

"I don't even know his name, at this point I'm not even sure I could pick him out of a lineup. I mean, it literally meant nothing, I had completely forgotten about it actually—"

"Because he was just one of—"

"Watch yourself." Louis pointed a finger in Harry's direction. "Don't say something you're going to regret."

Harry nodded. He knew he what he was about to say wasn't fair to either of them. 

"Honestly, I had totally forgotten, until Perrie said it and it was a momentary blip. I remembered that it was unexpected and fun. So I said it."

Harry fiddled with the bracelets wrapped around his wrist. He couldn’t meet Louis’ eye yet. 

"I know at this point you've turned it into this Thing. But it was a total fluke. It didn't happen because of great communication or because we could read each other so perfectly, it didn't mean anything. It still doesn't mean anything. Every single time with you is better than that one random hand job. God, Harry, I wish you could just know how much I love you. How every kiss, every touch is more, is everything actually… it’s so much better than anything I've ever done with anyone else."

Harry did know. In trying to be better, be more to Louis than anyone before, he had forgotten that he already was that, just by them being them. Every night together was better than anything. 

"Your answer was so heartfelt. You put actual thought into that whole quiz, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah?"

"And that's, I mean, that's kinda perfect of you, you know? Mr. Romantic, trying to suss out the right answers on that quiz. I was just having a bit of fun."

Harry pouted, but he knew what Louis meant. "I was having fun too."

"Until you weren't."

He had him there. "Yeah, guess so."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Louis kissed his forehead. "We good?" 

"Yeah, Sorry for being such a head case."

"Don't ever apologize for how you're feeling again. Just know here," Louis poked Harry's chest with his finger, "that what we have is a once-in-a-lifetime romance. Don't let," he tapped the side of his head, "this try to convince you otherwise."

Harry was exhausted from their talk. He wanted to nap in the sun after feeling like he was laid bare. "Beach?"

"Beach."

By the time they had worked everything out and Harry didn't feel the crushing pressure to live up to his own impossible standards, they didn't have a whole lot of time before they were going to have to come back and get ready for work. They tucked towels under their arms and slid their flip-flops on and made their way over the dunes. 

Harry slid his hands over Louis' body, spreading sunscreen across his muscled back, massaging the knots out of his shoulders. "Been stressed?" Harry joked. 

"Oh, shut up." Louis swatted at him over his shoulder. "But don't stop." 

Harry worked at them for a few minutes longer, then dropped down to lie on his own towel. He could feel Louis' eyes on him. 

"My turn." 

Harry moaned and groaned as Louis worked over his back. His thumbs dug under his shoulder blades and his fingers worked up a perfect rhythm of pressure. He arched his back when Louis moved downward, slipping an errant finger or two under his waistband. "Louuuuu," he whined. 

"Sorry, sorry. It's hard to keep things G-Rated when you're lying here almost naked."

Harry squawked. "I am not."

"Love, I'm pretty sure those are my swim trunks, and your legs look indecent in them."

The sun beat down on them. They both had sweat running down the back of their necks and their skin was glistening in the heat. Harry wanted to lick Louis' collarbones and tease fingers down his chest. Instead he clasped Louis' hand in his. Louis propped himself up on one elbow, and even though Louis' sunglasses were black, Harry could feel the heat of his stare. He grazed his eyes down Louis' body and noticed his boyfriend's interest. 

"Like what you see?" Louis wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. 

Harry clung together to Louis' interlocking fingers. "Should we go cool off in the water?" 

"We could," Louis hedged, "That's one way to handle it."

"Or?"

"Or we could go back to the condo and get off."

Harry scrambled up and pulled his towel off the beach. The wind carried the sand he kicked up over towards a group of women sunning themselves. He hunched and put his hand up and as he winced in apology and turned back to see Louis laughing at him. 

"S'not funny!"

"Take me home."

They were barely in the elevator when Harry crowded Louis up against the cool metal wall. He kissed below Louis' ear, working his way down his jawline in a series of nibbles and kisses on the coconut-scented skin until he reached Louis' lips. As he started to run his tongue along Louis', the ding rang out alerting them to their floor and the elevator doors slid open. 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry as they stumbled towards their door, lifting his shirt and rubbing his hands along Harry's abs. Harry folded in on himself with the tickle and almost tripped them both as Louis tried to keep up behind him without letting go. 

As soon as they were in the door, Harry had Louis caged against the wall again, this time forcing a thigh between Louis' legs and grinding his hips. 

"Off, off, off," Louis begged, pulling at Harry's shirt. 

"Bedroom, now," Harry growled, taking a step back and pulling his shirt off in one fluid motion. He dropped it on the floor, then pulled his trunks off and left them in the same pile as their sandy towels. 

Louis surged forward, and leapt into Harry's arms. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and his legs around Harry's waist. Harry's exposed cock was trapped between his naked body and the rough nylon of Louis' trunks, and the grunt he let out at the impact turned into a groan as Louis rocked against him. "Take me to bed," he whispered in Harry's ear, and goosebumps bloomed down Harry's neck. 

He dumped Louis unceremoniously on the bed. While Louis scrambled out of his clothes Harry dug around for the lube in the nightstand. They met back in the middle of the bed in a searing kiss, hot tongues rolling over each other, hands grabbing and groping. 

Louis murmured against Harry's mouth, "What do you want?"

Harry rocked his hips a few times while he thought it over. "Want you to fuck me tonight."

Louis bit down on his own lip. "Whatever you want baby." They flipped over so Harry was on his back, Louis lying between his legs. He kissed Harry's hip bones and down the crease of his groin, sucking spot after spot. It was sure to bruise in the morning, and Harry loved knowing there'd be a reminder long after the pain disappeared. 

Louis started fingering Harry slowly, having Harry lay his legs on top of Louis' shoulders. Almost immediately Harry was begging for more. Harry’s worked his way down on Louis' fingers as he added a second, and soon after a third. Harry knew he was writhing on the bed, but he couldn't help his arching back, the jolt of pleasure when Louis jabbed at his prostate, the need to get Louis' fingers deeper and deeper. He needed more Louis, never had enough Louis. 

"Condom?" Louis asked, petting one of the laurels adorning Harry's hips. 

"No, baby, no. Wanna feel you tonight."

"You sure?" 

Harry knew he'd have to be thorough in the shower afterwards, or else risk a rather uncomfortable night, but he didn't care, he wanted to be filled. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Louis slicked up his dick and gave the inside of Harry's knee a kiss before he pressed forward. The pressure, even after they had done this countless times, still took Harry's breath away until he relaxed into the intrusion. He gave Louis' back a little kick and Louis pulled out slowly. Harry loved the drag, loved seeing Louis above him, slack-jawed and wide-eyed watching where their bodies met. Louis snapped his hips forward, and both boys moaned at the sensation. 

Harry already felt close, seemed like he had been on edge since they were on the beach, and he tried subtly moving so Louis wouldn't be hitting his prostate on every thrust, or he knew it'd be over way too soon for his liking. 

Louis was thrusting with abandon, sweat beading along his hairline and Harry wanted to lick the salty dots. He wanted to lay his tongue over every inch of Louis' body, taste all the divots and planes, but there'd be time for that another night. Tonight he was focused on Louis' face, the flushed cheeks, the wild eyes, the bitten lips, four scratching running down one of his pecs; he looked completely debauched. 

Harry's orgasm was building and he wasn't going to be able to hold off, he could feel it rolling, cresting in his muscles and nerves, his blood on fire, and the only thought was _fuck there yes_ and he felt Louis go rigid above him, his brain a mess of white noise, but behind it was the high-pitched whine of one or both of them and they both teetered on the edge, their eyes met and in an instant Louis' hand was wrapped around his cock and he was coming and Louis was coming, both of them curving into each other, their taut strings snapped as Louis pulsed in him and splatters of come hit his own chest and they were panting in time. Louis collapsed on him as they both sucked in gasps of air. 

Harry kissed Louis' forehead as he pulled out slowly. They wrapped their arms together in the lingering silence of the apartment, breaths heavy, and Harry couldn't remember another time that he had felt so deeply sated. 

“Did we just…” Louis closed his eyes and exhaled. 

“Yeah.” Harry tried to control his breathing. “Finally.” He buried his face in Louis’ neck and laughed. 

“Was it everything you dreamed it would be?”

“It was pretty amazing.” 

“Hm, I agree, but I thought you’d be jumping around the room in celebration.”

It _was_ amazing. Harry felt triumphant, happy he hadn’t given up, that he and Louis worked through that, that Louis was right there in his arms, and he knew he'd remember this summer for the rest of his life.

Harry rolled on top of Louis and kissed the tip of his nose. “I’d be up for trying that again.”

“But…”

Louis and his brilliant intuition. “But…”

Louis laughed. 

“I didn’t get to watch you.” Harry tucked his head to the side, planting a kiss on Louis’ cheek. 

“Are you serious?”

“Lou,” Harry whined. “You know my favorite part is watching you fall apart.” 

Louis laughed again. “Okay, well we need to clean up before we show up at work smelling like spunk. But maybe if you play your cards right you’ll get to watch me fall apart later tonight.”

Harry was never going to let this boy go. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much to [gettingaphdinlarry](http://www.gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com/), your betaing skills were impeccable yet again. Working with you is a joy every single time and I'm so lucky to have found you. 
> 
> And big burritos to [FullOnLarrie](http://www.fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for helping me with bar/restaurant details. Someday I'll repay you in drinks! 
> 
> And also to the Stay Salty crew, xoxo you're all so lovely and encouraging and supportive and I love you all.
> 
>    
>  **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**
> 
> [If you'd like to share, here's a tumblr post!](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/155358354473/title-fire-and-ice-author-yesisaworld-pairing)


End file.
